Tough Journey, Tougher Life
by Team Rocket's Lugia
Summary: DISCONTIUNED! rnBilly Janver, a born an innocent healthy child. But at the age of 9, things began to change... Soon, on a pokemon journey, Billy is against more odds that ever.rnTragedy on and off during the story.
1. Prolouge 1 : The worst day ever

Hey! It's TRL here again, with a new fanfic! It's sort of a sequel to The night darkness arises, but not quite. This story starts during the events of TNDR Chapter 5, which hasn't been posted yet. However, unlike TNDR, this story does NOT use other people's ideas. With the exception of two, the Mewtwo-Human idea. (Weak Might- By: Shadowed mewtwo), and some references to Jason Creight (Against all odds- Matt Morwell)  
  
Tough journey, tougher life.  
  
Prologue 1 - July 13, 2078  
  
"Mommy, can we also invite William to the party?" A little boy asked.  
  
"Sure, Billy, I mean, we still have lots to plan, your birthday's 8 days away!" Billy's mom replied "Come on, lets have some dinner."  
  
=========================  
  
After dinner, Billy and his parents watched the 7 thirty news. Soon, the weather report came on.  
  
"............. Lilycove Weather Network satellites have shown us the trend of weather. We believe the warm front from Johto will be moving in on the 21st, but before............."  
  
"Well, if the weather guy is right, your party's going to be a great success!" Billy's dad said. Soon, Billy went to bed. As he slept, he dreamed about his 9th birthday party. The streamers, the toy drums making a rumbling sound, the firecrackers with big bangs.   
  
Suddenly, Billy shot awake. There was a rumbling sound in the house, and the bangs, they sounded like gunshots! Billy quickly put on his slippers, and went downstairs. There was a terrible sight.   
  
Team Rocket agents were everywhere, shooting, setting fires, but worst of all, both his parents were very injured, and another shot killed them! Then, billy made a big mistake.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He shouted. That definitely got the rocket's attention. Billy knew, so he ran down the stairs, with Rocket agents shooting then, with a howl of pain, a bullet struck Billy's left arm. The force of the bullet pushed Billy down the nearby stairs, and he tumbled into the darkness. But his senses dragged him back up, and ran around the corner, finally hiding behind the dryer. The Rocket agents were still shooting, and one hit the dryer, which exploded. Billy got knocked out.  
  
=========================  
  
A few hours later, Billy woke up. From instincts, he knew the rockets were gone. In the dark, Billy tried to find a place to hold, to heave himself up, when he noted the big burn, which hurt like hell, on his left foot. Then, Billy's right hand hit something, just as his right foot hit something else. Before he knew it, Billy was out again. His right arm and leg had both hit a big jumbo of exposed electrical wires from the explosion, and he was shocked very badly.  
  
=========================  
  
There is the very short Prologue 1. The second Prologue is as long as a decent chapter. Cookies to everyone who can guess what happens to Billy.  
  
Please REview!!!!!!  
  
I'll post Prolouge 2 with 1 decent review 


	2. Prolouge 2 : No more journey doubts

Pikados:Here's a free cookie for reviewing.... Also, sorry to dissapoint you, no Tragedy till chapter 2.  
  
Here's the second prologue.  
  
Prologue 2-August 2, 2081  
  
" Billy! Are you awake?" A man asked in a kitchen.  
  
"Yes! I'm brushing my teeth. There, finished! Coming Uncle Wavton!" Billy replied from the bathroom.  
  
"Come on! You'll be late for your appointment with Prof Gary!" Uncle Wavton, a tall skinny man with glasses, said.  
  
Then, the bath room door opened. Now, you'd expect a happy kid running out to the kitchen. But wrong.  
  
True, a boy came out. A boy with brown hair. But as you look down, you see a red t-shirt with a Marril on it. But, the boy's sitting on a wheelchair. A special one. Yes, there were wheels at the bottom, but they connected to a handle, at the right side of the chair, and Billy turned the handle to move. Now as you look down, you see a pair of Orange shorts. The right leg seems limp, while the left was fine till about 10 inches below the knee, where it had been amputated, and a metal thing with a flat bottom was attached instead.   
  
As Billy wheeled into kitchen using his only moveable arm and hand, he smelled pancakes, and bacon. Quickly, he asked a question "Did you make the pancakes with the bacon grease? Did you? Did you?"  
  
"Wow! Calm down Billy, I did, since it is a big day! Looks like you don't care about y..........." Uncle Wavton said.  
  
"Of course I care about the licence! Hey, wait a second, why are you wearing your Hawaii shirt?" Billy asked, while looking at Uncle Wavton.  
  
"Oh, what did you expect? A business suit?" Wavton said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, isnt this appointment serious?" Billy replied, while taking his plate of pancakes and bacon from his aunt's furry 3 fingered hand.  
  
"Oh no, you've got it all wrong." Wavton said.  
  
"Good morning Billy! Hi mom, hi dad!" came a voice from the hallway. Then, a little girl hybrid wearing a pink dress with a Jigglypuff on it, and a short blue skirt came into the kitchen, her ponytail of light purple hair getting caught between the door and it's frame.  
  
A/N: The term 'hybrid' is used to describe Mewtwo/Human hybrids. So there is a human, a mewtwo, and a hybrid  
  
"Wendy, that's the third time this happened in a month! Watch it, will you. Come on, breakfast is ready." Billy's aunt said in her soft, gentle, Mewtwo voice.  
  
=========================  
  
"Lalalala....... Were going on a road trip!" Twoboys around 12 sang.  
  
"You know, you kids might as well have a little conversation on Pokemon instead!" The driver of a blue Seviper Sevan,, who was Wavton, said.  
  
"But, uncle, I might not get a pokemon! My um..... disabilities might be too serious!" Billy, who was in the left hand back seat, said.  
  
"Oh, Billy, believe in yourself! I for one hope you can get the licence, I need a traveling buddy!" a Mewtwo in the other back seat, who had a Green Venusaur shirt with red pants, said.  
  
"Yeah! Zak, you sure got that right, cheer up Billy, some things are better than you think!" Wavton said.  
  
"Fine, fine, it's okay, but I have a question." Billy replied.  
  
"Ask away!" Wavton said cheerfully, thinking it's something about Pokemon.  
  
"Are we there yet?!?!?!?"  
  
Wavton and Zak sweatdropped.  
  
=========================   
  
2 hours, and 6 sweatdrops later, the three pulled into Prof Gary's lab.  
  
After helping Billy into his wheelchair, Wavton saw Brock, who was assisting at the lab.  
  
"Hey! It's Billy and Zak!" Brock said "Come on in, Gary's waiting to see you!"  
  
As the four got into the lab, Gary, who was on a wheelchair, but wearing a lab coat came to greet them.  
  
"Any more licence doubts, Billy?" Wavton asked  
  
"I don't think so. What happened to Prof Gary? Where's Prof Tracey?" Billy said in a blur.  
  
"Ahh, I guess your uncle never told you what happened a month before your accident. Come, I'll tell you and Zak the story." Gary said  
  
"Wow, Id like to hear!" Zak said.  
  
=========================  
  
After the story finished, Zak and Billy learned that Team Rocket also attacked the Pallet lab. Billy felt a sense of rage coming through him, about Team Rocket.  
  
"So, now you should be getting your starter pokemon. Choose any basic out of the non legendary pokemon." Gary said.  
  
"Really? Then I'll choose, umm, Tropius!" Zak said  
  
"That's an interesting choice, most trainers like ones that evolve."Gary replied "What do you choose, Billy?"  
  
"Um, um" Billy muttered, while flashing through the various pokemon.  
  
"Maybe you'd like a pokemon that can assist you?" Wavton said  
  
"Actually, I've made up my mind. I choose Poliwag." Billy replied.  
  
"Now, you've made your choices, you'll each get a little test before you get your Pokemon" Gary said. Billy became worried, but as Brock told Zak his test, Gary went over to Billy, and told him his test.  
  
Soon, Billy and Gary were before a 500 meter track of terrain, first, there were a few sticks on the ground, then rocks, then a few ditches and hills, a little bit of shallow water, some grass, more rocks, and ditches filled with mud.  
  
"Your test is to go through this terrain, and I'll be going alongside you. Ready, go!" Gary said.  
  
Then, Billy started wheeling onto the terrain, with Gary supervising/following.  
  
=========================  
  
Meanwhile, in a forest with lots of banana trees, as well as very leafy trees, Zak is doing his test, with Brock supervising. Zak's test is finding Tropius, who can camouflage well in this forest.   
  
=========================  
  
End of Prologue 2.  
  
And yes, I know this is still a little short.  
  
Now, REPLY!!!! 


End file.
